When an analog telephone subscriber is in an Internet session via a modem connection, he cannot be reached by telephone since he does not have a second message channel. There is no possibility in traditional technology of informing the subscriber about an incoming call since no information to the subscriber can be transmitted into the existing modem connection.
As a result of this situation, connection attempts of third parties to said Internet subscriber are lost. The Internet subscriber continues to receive no information whatsoever about incoming call attempts of third parties during the time of his Internet session.